


【ND】INCUBUS

by dasNarrenschiff



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasNarrenschiff/pseuds/dasNarrenschiff
Summary: 尼禄回到事务所时，但丁正在睡觉。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 43





	【ND】INCUBUS

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：R18，多汁睡煎蛋。也许可以算是4nd，但实际上是4代到5代的过渡期。奶油还没剪头发，蛋是5代形象。

下午四点了。尼禄推开事务所大门，就看见但丁在沙发上趴着睡得很死，银发散乱，暗红色大衣扔在地上，黑衬衣卷到背部中间。他的柔软的奶油色皮肤在阳光漫射的室内仿佛发光，昨天晚上被咬出的牙印完全消退了，像从来没有过似的。尼禄悄悄走上前去，他好像还没怎么见过但丁睡着的样子，平时——说起来怪不好意思的——他们做完以后，总是他先睡着。

但丁睡得过于不设防，宽厚的背宁静地起伏，浑身的肌肉线条都非常柔顺，显得放松极了。睡着的但丁很像一只有点脏呼呼的很暖和的长毛大猫，他甚至在发出匀净轻微的呼噜呼噜声。尼禄感觉自己的心中充满该死的柔情。他把手放在传奇恶魔猎人的腰上，摸猫咪似地摸了两下；他为自己的腻歪惭愧又生气，另一只手却也放上去了。

在他开始往下扒但丁的裤子时，他脑子里有一部分提醒他不对劲了。他告诉自己：只是看一下但丁的屁眼怎么样。毕竟他们虽然交往——也就是说做爱有一段时间了，但总是昏暗之中或者干脆黑灯瞎火。况且……他总是手忙脚乱，哪里有余裕去看那里。

今天是好机会。尼禄毅然决然同时格外小心翼翼地把但丁软白的屁股从外裤中放出来。他不穿内裤，尼禄第一次知道这个的时候觉得太过分了，忍不住回忆他们的每一次打斗。他试图不去想但丁醒了会怎样，不过，男人睡得有够熟，甚至连呼吸都没有波动。

尼禄绷着脸瞪着眼睛，好像是在接受性教育或者是中学生看黄片那样，扒开在放松状态下软乎乎的臀瓣。多次容纳了他的地方暴露在光天化日之下，暴露在尼禄的眼睛里，他觉得自己实在是个变态。倘若但丁清醒着，即使以他的脸皮恐怕也会窘得不行；现在这窘迫倒让尼禄来承受了。他心跳加速，简直有点不敢看。但丁的屁眼是小小一点紧缩着，完全没法看出它里面那么软熟，像丝缎和半融化的油脂，可以流那么多的水，可以被撑到褶皱都快要没有还那样地吮他的阴茎。

然后理所当然。尼禄硬了。他深呼吸，把眼光移向但丁熟睡的脸，定定地看着他此时紧闭的多情双眼和微微张开的又红又湿的嘴唇。他纯情地亲亲但丁的嘴角。男人仍无苏醒迹象。尼禄轻轻用手指按压肉穴口，肉环富有弹性地下陷，对他的手指充满抗拒。才过了十几个小时，半魔的屁股就会变得犹如处子，但是尼禄清楚只是看起来像。他舔湿食指打算用作润滑，浑然不觉自己如同面对食物的小动物。

指甲修剪得又短又圆的指尖破开软肉陷进去。甚至比平日里都要容易，因为但丁出奇地放松。作为强大的恶魔猎人，他怎么可以睡得这么肆意、毫无防备？他的那么多敌人知不知道这一点呢？不过这真的给了尼禄方便。叔叔的精神安稳地睡着，肉体却开始活泛起来，尼禄红着脸小心地划拉着温暖柔韧的肉壁，还没有几下，就感觉手指变得潮湿。他不敢去碰但丁的敏感带，但就算如此，手中已经完全熟透的身体也很快就湿了。

当尼禄把两根手指一起送进去的时候，但丁终于发出了神志不清的咕哝声。尼禄吓得像看到黄瓜的小猫飞速抽手，但丁没有醒，只是翻了个身，背对尼禄变成仰面朝天。尼禄低头看去，满手都是亮晶晶的体液。

但丁一副没搞清状况的样子，眼睛好不容易眨了眨流出困倦的眼泪，还没来得及说话，就诚实地发出一串哽咽。屁股里的肉棒狠狠顶着他，把他撑得太满了，让他发着抖试图向前蹭。其实，尼禄怕弄醒他，根本没操得像平时那样用力，可是刚从梦中醒来毫不设防的成熟身体，没有余裕来游刃有余和忍耐。但丁的脑子还没有醒到可以露出安慰和鼓励的微笑，就立刻从混乱、过分的春梦被丢到了一根操他的肉棍上。

“呜……什么……”他眨着眼睛，小声发出搞不清状况的迷惑声音。

尼禄猜测自己的脸完全红了，虽然他从抱住但丁开始就预见到自己的坏行为被戳穿的一刻，但是当但丁的柔软的咕噜随之拔高成连续的呻吟时，他还是产生一种微妙的愧疚。很快他的愧疚变成吓一大跳。但丁微微侧过头来，眯着眼睛，那表情出奇的迷茫。尼禄从来没有见过但丁这么无措的表情。年长男人喘息着喃喃：“……该死的！……别，拜托……”

尼禄福至心灵。所谓福至心灵的意思，是明白那话大概不是对他说的。他现在真的是开始无措了，精神和身体都是如此，但丁醒来(某种程度上醒来)之后，软热的肉穴吸舔得更加煽情，让他觉得头皮发麻，呼吸都快乱套了。他搂着但丁的腰想要往外退，却正好碾过了最不能忍受触碰的那地方。热流猛地浇上他的龟头，但丁又轻又难受地嗯了一声，手指紧绞住柔软靠垫，腿抖得按不住，眼神都快要涣散掉，表情也随之痛苦地扭曲起来。尼禄好不容易捱过毫无规律的要命吮吸，手不用去捞沙发皮面上的一大滩水就明白老男人被干到潮吹了。现在他们的裤子双双完蛋了。可是和往常不同，年长半魔并没有在高潮的同时射精，阴茎还硬着，在小腹上滴出可怜的湿痕。他眼见着但丁似乎回过神，又像是梦游被魇住而未醒，那双向来非常温柔和多情的笑眼里，如今放射出暴怒和不安交织的光，几乎压迫得尼禄往后一退。

“是我，但丁！嘿……呃……是我，是我……”

他吓得连着重复了几遍。这好像把但丁从某个梦中唤醒了。在尼禄僵住的几秒钟内(实际上从吵醒叔叔开始他一直都僵得像个尴尬的沙发靠垫)，但丁的表情微妙又复杂地变幻，像洋面上有云影匆匆掠过，最终恢复为常见的那一副若无其事的平静样子，眼皮困倦地低垂，似乎总是微带一点笑意。

“……你……呃，你生气了吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

尼禄能够感觉到怀里紧绷的身体变得放松。被暴力叫醒的男人好像又要睡过去，他把自己瘫在沙发上，模模糊糊地咕哝：“……kid……别闹。我困死了……！”

他的声音低沉得不像样，黏湿又模糊地含在唇舌之间。尼禄感觉自己的脸红到要着火了，真的很丢人。他让他别闹……可是但丁明明是没生气的啊。作为对这句胡话感到不满的表达，尼禄一言不发(也许他咕哝了一声nooooooo，谁知道)；扣住但丁的腰，用尽全力插到最里面，卵囊和臀肉相击发出黏糊糊的清脆响声。

这让但丁猝不及防地短促地叫出来，但随即他就张着嘴发不出声音，被尼禄的一阵咬牙猛干刺激到浑身发抖。青年发挥着在战斗方面就大放异彩的学习能力，聪明地刺激着他的敏感带。他的小腹开始痉挛，和穴口同频率地不规律紧缩。身体内部又酸又疼，肉环被磨得红肿，里面却被操到委屈得发抖，柔顺的肠道汁液四溢，几近融化，水顺着臀缝向下流到打湿后腰，又把皮沙发弄得更湿。尼禄根本就没有一点照顾刚刚潮吹和无精高潮过的男人的意思，甚至还低头噙住了他的左乳。刚刚还在睡觉的放松的乳肉上，硬涨地挺立着淡红的乳头，实在是过于招摇了一些。尼禄口水流到但丁的侧肋，对着肉粒又咬又舔，这让事态雪上加霜。饥饿小狗一样的青年吸得年长男人心脏都快要在快感电流下麻痹。但丁的乳头在生育之后变得敏感，现在更是让他推测这两个肉粒大概和他的屌有某种暗中勾结，明明被刺激胸脯更加软麻的却还包括腰。他的整个身体的全部器官沆瀣一气，全部自顾自地享乐，各自占山为王摇旗放枪，把理智扯得七零八落，怎么也没法再拼合起来。不过，反正他也没有挣扎反抗的意思。他是真的很喜欢做爱……他听到自己的呼吸声，显得很响，黏糊糊地带着没有余裕吞下的口水。心跳好像比拼杀的时候还要剧烈。

……太舒服了……

他好像不小心说出来了。证据是尼禄被掐住似地呜咽一声。他有时候真的受不了但丁该死的精妙的直白，男人梦话一般真诚的喟叹让他不知所措。他发脾气般地抓住两团奶子，想不出如何回话(“淫荡”这个词时而会让他觉得难以说出)，就揉着那里继续发狠地冲撞。虽然右手力道小心地放轻，鬼手的利爪还是在白肉上划出红痕，红痕又渗出血珠。成熟、健壮的身体和绵密紧窒的肉穴温柔的容纳了这些，作为回报慷慨地溢出淫水。但丁从胸腔里断断续续地低沉地哼着，总算想起去摸自己沉甸甸的涨红的阴茎。他的阴茎非常绝妙，长硕笔直，包皮割得简直完美，是很长一段时间内尼禄看到就会脸红的漂亮鸡巴。现在那上面亮晶晶全都是从马眼溢出的液体。尼禄对他的淫荡真的是服气了，而不得不承认这个场景太过于赏心悦目，太过于刺激，尤其是随着但丁弄自己身前的快乐摇杆，肉穴也紧密地咬他。尼禄发着抖射给了水淋淋的软穴，感觉脑子都要被射出去。他高潮的一瞬间变得不受控制的力道让但丁的乳尖渗出血，而像巧克力蛋糕上的辣味肉桂粉一样的疼痛使得但丁也猝不及防地射在自己的拳头里。他们贴在一起，在窄小的沙发上剧烈地喘着，像是刚刚从水里捞出来的两个海难幸存者。然而，五分钟内，在尼禄想要站起来洗澡之前，但丁已经又闭上眼睛，以婴儿或者上了年纪的猫一样的令人难以理解的速度睡着了。这会儿他的呼吸匀净、悠长，留得太长的白发垂下，柔软地被他的气息所拂动。

——end——

后情提要：尼禄经过尝试，推测只有再操但丁才能把他弄醒。他只得先用一大堆纸简单清理了一下一团糟的沙发，帮但丁脱掉被他自己弄湿的裤子，又盖上毛毯。然后他骂骂咧咧又害羞到不行地去洗澡了。


End file.
